


For Once

by diokoxkristof



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Tentacles, Unbeta'd, also, at least i'll meet Dean down thee, do you see where i'm going, to hell probably, wait, wrong fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diokoxkristof/pseuds/diokoxkristof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki was tortured and abused by Jason and now he is back with Hide, trying to get everything back to normality, but will this work? And will Hide pretend to not know about anything or will he try and communicate with the monster he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yosukevevo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yosukevevo), [myselfbecauseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myselfbecauseyes), [surelynotmymum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=surelynotmymum), [sheshallneverknow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sheshallneverknow).



> Well, here we are, I'm Kanehide trash, I'm sorry.  
> Plus this is unbeta'd and I'm not english, so please excuse me any mistakes or poor vocabulary.  
> Actually if you feel like it you could help me by adding some tips in the rewiews! Thank y'all.

Kaneki was sitting on the sofa, his white hair was growing a little too much, but he didn’t care, he didn’t want to go out to the barber, so he just stayed home.

Since the Jason incident everyone said he went crazy, but he didn’t feel so, he felt grown, stronger, and all of the ones he considered fiends were betraying him, well, not all of them.

Since he left the Cafe he finally reunited with Hide, he was still lying about the ghoul thing, but sooner or later he would tell him, plus they got… well, together.

It happened during a normal afternoon, they were just watching a movie, one beside the other, and they got closer and closer and just kissed, without much thought really, like it was the most natural thing to do, and it was in a certain way.

It wasn’t even a deep kiss, but Kaneki wasn’t sure he could control himself if they did have a tongue one, but it was enough, from that day the just spent all the time they could cuddling and shared the same bed, they still didn’t do really anything beside that small kiss, but they were both content with it.

Kaneki ate around a ghoul every two weeks, he did it in a way Hide couldn’t find out, ghoul meat wasn’t good, but it got his appetite down and gave him more strength so it was better than human meat.

That was the summing up of the three months and a half that lead him sitting on that sofa waiting for the e-mail from his office, since he was working as an editor, and for Hide to come home from university.

Eating ghoul flash was getting a tool on him after so many weeks and the tortures of that psycho had still effects on him, he could still feel the ticking of that centipede in his ear, he could feel it in his brain, moving under his skin, it was just too much sometimes.

And in those times when he would wake up all sweaty from his dream Hide was there to hold him and to pretend he didn’t know anything because Kaneki knew that his boyfriend wasn’t stupid, at all, plus everyone would ask a few question about him not eating anything but Hide.

He felt sometimes like the other knew, and he probably did, but still he didn’t have the courage to say the truth, he was just so scared to see fear in the blond eyes, fear of him.

 It was in that moment that he heard the door opening in the room beside the one he was staying.

“Kaneki-chan, I’m home.”

Hide said happily while hanging his bag and his headphones on the hook next the door frame and looking at the white-haired boy that got up to welcome him with a kiss.

“Welcome home, and drop the chan already.”

Kaneki said, looking at the other.

“Ok, ok.”

Answered Hide, getting to the kitchen.

“I’m gonna make myself a sandwich, do you want one?”

He asked as usual, he always asked, and Kaneki always said no.

“Thank you, but I’m not hungry.”

Hide froze or a second, then said:

“You know that you can talk with me, right, that I’m here for you?”

The ghoul lowered his gaze, he didn’t feel like that was the moment, actually, he didn’t feel that the moment would ever come, wile he was thinking Hide sliced the soft bread and put some ham and salad in it, then he offered it to Kaneki.

“You know how impatient I am, and you know I’m not stupid, I think I waited a lot for you, Kaneki, so if you’re not gonna tell me you are gonna show me. So, please, eat this sandwich.”

The ghoul was taken by surprise, what could he do… he didn’t want to tell the truth, but Hide clearly knew, but maybe there was a solution…

He took the sandwich and eat it, he tasted disgusting, but he tried not to let it show, badly apparently.

“Isn’t it of your taste?”

Hide asked nervously, looking straight at his face, Kaneki had seen him this serious very little time.

“Well, your cooking skills aren’t great…”

“For god sake, Kaneki! Just tell me! I love you, I don’t care!”

The blond said, teas filling his eyes, and for as much as Kaneki wanted to just hold him that wasn’t the moment.

“I have to go to the-”

“You are not going to the bathroom to throw it up.”

Hide said, weeping his tears away.

“Now we are going in our bedroom and you are going to talk to me because I want you to be happy with me!”

“But… I am happy with you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Then why won’t you just tell me… three words, it isn’t complicated.”

Kaneki hugged Hide tightly.

“It is complicated… saying it to you would make it just… so much more real.”

Then Hide did something unexpected but great, he kissed Kaneki, gently pushed their lips together and held into the other, the ghoul responded by getting his arms around the other and kissing him back.

Hide pressed his tongue gently on Kaneki’s teeth asking for something more, but as soon as the other noticed he detached.

“I can’t do this, I might hurt you, I don’t want to harm you…”

Hide shacked his head and got close to him again.

“I know you won’t hurt me.”

He said kissing the other again and this time accomplishing to deepen the kiss.

Kaneki felt a shiver up his spine, he felt the urge to bite, but he resisted and instead he kissed Hide, enclosed him in a warm hug and cuddled him.

After some minutes they loosened the grip on each other, Hide smiled happily at the ghoul.

“Go to the bathroom now, we don’t want you to get sick.”

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 

He went to the bathroom and got rid of the food in is stomach and ended up passing a good evening with a good film and a lot of comfort from a clingy boyfriend who was with the ghoul’s head on his lap, gently passing his fingers trough his hairs.

“Do you want me to get you something?”

Hide asked softly, as if to not disturb him.

“Don’t worry, I’m good.”

The other responded looking up to the brown eyes above him.

“I have a kind of awkward question for you, Kane, about the ghoul thing…”

The blonde said, glancing back at him.

The other sighed, closing his eyes.

“Go for it.”

Hide shifted in his seat.

“Well, I won’t ask if you ever killed a human, I really don’t want to know… but I do want to know what kind of kagune you have!”

“Hide, what is so exiting about that?”

“Oh, well, you know, general knowledge.”

Kaneki raised his eyebrow.

“Rinkaku.”

“Great! It’s the tentacle one, right?”

Kaneki glared at the other knowing what was in his mind.

“No.”

“But I didn’t say-”

“I know what you were thinking, no.”

Hide pouted.

“Awww, come on! I just discovered that I have a tentacle-porn boyfriend, let me have fun!”

Kaneki shacked his head and got up on the sofa, sitting normally while Hide looked at him smirking.

“Well, it seems like I have to persuade you then.”

He said while getting between the boy’s legs.

“W-wait! Hide…”

“It’s ok, I am really gonna enjoy this, even if not as much as you.”

He sentenced before pulling down Kaneki’s shorts and underwear.

“Hide, it’s better if we don’t…”

“Why not? I want it, and you want it too, I know!”

The ghoul cheeks were pure red as he spoke:

“I want this, I want you, but I don’t wanna harm you in any way.”

The other looked up and replied:

“And as I said before: I trust you. Plus I’m the one giving you a blowjob, if it was the opposite, well, there are just too many jokes and puns I can put on that situation.”

Then he lowered his head on Kaneki’s member and started to lick it, from the bottom to the tip, rolling his tongue on it as his lover placed an hand on his head and gently gripped on his hair.

Just a couple of minutes later the white-haired was completely erect and moaning, so hide started to get the head pass his lips, continuing on the shaft until his gag reflex made him cough lightly.

“It’s quite big, Kaneki, it can’t fit in my mouth.”

He said while undressing himself slowly, taking off every piece of clothing in a luxurious way.

“Are you enjoying the show?”

He asked while taking off his boxer and showing his erection.

“A lot… it’s embarrassing though.”

“Why? You are the handsome one, with all the muscles and the cool hair, intelligence, charm…”

While talking Hide climbed on Kaneki’s lap, pulling off the other’s shirt.

“I’m really lucky to have you.”

The ghoul frowned.

“Don’t say that, I’m a monster, I’m crazy, but you are so perfect, so beautiful and intuitive and smart…”

Hide smiled and cupped the other’s face.

“You aren’t a monster, you are my most important, my only one.”

They kissed, holding each other.

“I want to see everything of you Kaneki, I want to see you eye, I want to see your kagune…”

The ghoul looked at him.

“Are you sure?”

“I am, I love you, I want to know everything about you.”

“Fine then, but please, don’t be scared…”

And said that Kaneki showed him red and black eye while he unleashed his Kagune.

Hide looked at his lover face in awe and then to the tentacles.

“It’s beautiful.”

Kaneki moved his eyes to the human’s.

“How can this possibly be any good?”

“Because it’s you.”

Hide said while kissing the other again.

“I wanna make love with you, Kaneki.”

The ghoul smiled and returned the kiss, taking the other in his arms and getting both in the bedroom.

They were both naked and shaking, searching for something more, the hungry(literally) kisses weren’t enough anymore and as soon as Kaneki placed Hide on the bed he was right on him, nipping at his neck and shoulders.

“Please, more…”

The human begged behind the other, sinking his nails in the other back as he moaned.

“Please, Hide, stop moaning like that, I will not be able to control myself, you look like a prey…”

Kaneki whined.

“What should I do?”

The human whispered back, refraining to make more noises.

“Just… try to stay as silent and still as you can.”

“Well, it’s kinda the opposite of how sex woks but I guess I’ll do my best.”

He states as he kisses the ghoul again.

Kaneki respond holding Hide’s hips and moving them close to himself, parting the blonde’s legs with his body as one of his kagune’s limb reached the lube he knew the other kept in his drawer, hoping for the perfect opportunity to use it.

As soon as he opened the lube and coated his fingers with it he started to get his lover ready while pleasuring him, but as he was doing that Hide started to moan and move again, unable to control himself.

Then Kaneki thought that his tentacles could help in that situation.

With one of them he secured his boyfriend’s hands above his head as other two immobilised his legs, one gripped around his chest while the remaining one entered the other’s mouth and made it more difficult for the human to moan.

That sight exited Kaneki even more as he prepared himself too and slowly entered Hide’s hot body.

It was tight and nice, but he knew the other was probably feeling uncomfortable so he moved the limb from the other parted lips.

“A-are you ok?”

Kaneki questioned quietly as he hugged Hide close to his body.

“Yes, it burns a bit, but I’m fine, you can move if you want.”

He whispered as the other nodded.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The ghoul started to push in and out of the blonde’s body while kissing him, Hide moaned on his lips, sensitive to the other’s touch, and after some time spent in that blissful state Kaneki’s movements begun to be more erratic, losing his rhythm and getting both closer and closer to pleasure, finally Hide first came between his and the other bellies, biting his lips and forgetting to breathe, Kaneki was short to follow, coming inside of Hide and moaning his name.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 

The following morning began with a the soft blow of the wind getting inside of the bedroom and touching the two lover’s naked shoulders, Hide woke first, looking at the white-haired boy in front of him smiling.

“No matter what you are or do, Kaneki, I will always love you.”

He confessed closing his eyes.

And for once the one pretending to sleep wasn’t him.


End file.
